Untitled
by soda-denial
Summary: Pre-slash. Johnny/Squee. Squee had never been to a sleepover before. Bonding.


**Disclaimer** : I own no part of Johnny and his incredible cuteness . . .'tis sad.

**Characters** : Johnny, Squee

**Warnings** : Awkward Johnny luff. Almost pre-slash.

* * *

**Untitled**

**"H**ey, Squeegee!" Johnny called, coming in through Squee's door.

The small easily scared boy looked up from his covers. "Nny!" he exclaimed, happier to see the maniac than normal.

"Hiya, Squee. What's new?" Johnny asked, sitting at the end of Squee's bed. Johnny noticed that Squee had grown since he had last seen him, which was a few months ago.

"Not much, Nny. What about you?" Squee asked, politely. Johnny laughed a rather dry laugh.

"Hmm . . . Well, I went to a dance club today," he replied, smiling at the memory.

Now, Squee knew exactly what that meant, but, for some reason, it didn't scare him anymore. At the tender age of fifteen, Squee had grown out of his fear of his neighbor. Unfortunately, he hadn't grown out of his other fears.

They sat in silence for a while. In another room, you could hear Squee's parents yelling at each other. When the yelling escalated, Johnny noticed Squee's hands tighten on the blankets.

Johnny looked up at Squee's face, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Do you wanna come to my house tonight?" Johnny asked the young teen. Squee looked at Johnny, excitedly.

"Really?!" he asked, almost jumping out of his skin from happiness. Squee had never been to a sleepover before and he really hoped Johnny meant it.

The older one smiled. "Of course! C'mon, we can go now!" he said, standing up. Squee jumped out of bed, and followed Johnny out of the room. At the last minute, Squee ran back in to grab Shmee.

Johnny and Squee traveled through the underground tunnel, into Johnny's house. Squee took a quick look around and wasn't surprised when there was less than a small amount of furniture in the house. Just a couch and a television.

Johnny motioned for Squee to sit down on the couch. The teen did, and Johnny pulled out a blanket from a closet. Squee noticed the small blood stains and splatters that covered the entire room, including the blanket he was just handed.

Squee didn't want to seem ungrateful, so he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Glancing at Johnny, Squee noticed Johnny was watching him. The small teen smiled up at the man.

Johnny's heart almost melted at the sight of that smile. It was just so innocent. Johnny looked away.

That's when he heard a small voice. It was coming from the boy sitting in front of him. Johnny looked down at him.

Squee had a distressed expression on his face. "I-I can still hear . . . them," he explained. Johnny cocked his head to the side slightly, trying to hear what Squee heard.

After a minute of silence, the murderer could hear shouts and screams from Squee's house. Johnny sighed.

"Squeegee," he muttered, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.

Squee stared over at him and Johnny looked back. Suddenly, Johnny's memory was flooded by images of Devi and sitting on the couch with her.

Johnny shook his head violently. He wanted those images out as fast as possible. Squee looked at him, worriedly.

"Nny, are you okay?" he asked.

Johnny nodded, trying to avoid looking at Squee. He didn't want to have to kill Squee. Johnny hoped upon hope that Squee wouldn't say those three words.

Squee just stared at Johnny, a very confused expression covering his face. "Uhh . . . Nny? I have a question," Squee said.

Johnny looked at Squee. Or at least Squee thought Johnny was looking at him. If Squee was any closer, he would be able to see that Johnny was focusing on the wall behind the teen.

"What is it?" Johnny asked in reply.

"H-Have you ever had someone . . . stalk you?" Squee asked, cautiously. For an instant, Johnny shifted his gaze, to focus on Squee.

"Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason . . ."

Johnny and Squee sat in silence for a few moments. After the maniac couldn't take the silence any longer, he flicked on the television.

Soon, both males were engrossed in the primary entertainment. Once commercial breaks began, Squee looked back at Johnny, hoping to continue their conversation from before.

"I-I think someone is following me home from school and I think they stay near my house and follow me every time I go out," Squee said.

Johnny stared at the boy. _So much for having 'no reason' for asking about stalkers . . ._ Johnny thought.

"Well, Squee, if you'd like, I could walk you everywhere?" Johnny offered before thinking about what he was saying.

Squee's face went bright red. "No!" he yelled out, rather quickly. Johnny looked at the boy strangely.

Squee quickly caught Johnny's eye and intended to hold it there, so they could share a gaze. Staring at each other, Johnny was reminded of Devi once more.

He winced slightly, and again he looked away. Squee frowned.

"Nny? What's wrong with you today?" he asked, timidly. Johnny shook his head.

Once more, they sat in silence. That's when Johnny couldn't take is anymore.

"Alright! Alright!" he yelled out, scaring Squee. The teen stared at the other man. "You've pressured it out of me!!" the slightly insane man continued.

Squee continued staring at him, not saying a word. "The last time I sat like this was with Devi! I really liked her!! Really much!" Johnny yelled. "And she liked me too! I tried to kill her to make sure that nothing would change!!"

The younger one's eyes widened. It hadn't occurred to him that Johnny could actually like some one that much.

Squee couldn't help but feel a bit left out. He naively figured that he was the only one Johnny was nice to. Hearing this, what Johnny said about Devi, made him feel oddly sad.

Johnny continued to avoid Squee's gaze and the boy looked back at the television. There was some odd commercial about hemorrhoid cream or something. Squee couldn't help but crack a smile at the man's expression on the screen.

Johnny stole a glance at the boy and noticed his smile. Johnny almost followed suit, but stopped himself. He was scared to feel good, because he knew that the sensation would quickly leave him. Just like with Devi...

"Hey, Nny? Uhmm . . . Why did you have to try and kill Devi? She didn't do anything? Why do you think the feeling would change?" Squee asked.

Johnny sighed, not wanting to talk about this anymore. Just for Squee, though, he did. "Because, the feeling will always change. Here's an example; let's say that I were to touch your arm, it would feel warm and nice, right? Well, then what if I took my hand off your arm, it would feel cold and you would have a strange feeling of abandonment, right?"

Squee thought about what Johnny had just said and found it was true. Still, he found something wrong with the theory. "Yes, it would feeling rather bad, but if you knew that you could always put your hand back on my arm, without me protesting, wouldn't you find some solace in that?" Squee asked.

". . ." Johnny paused. He knew what Squee said was true, but didn't want to accept that he was wrong. "But what if, I did put my hand on your arm, then took it off, then you left. Then I would be filled with an empty feeling."

"Yeah, but that's part of life. It's important to let things go and to know how to get over stuff . . ." Squee pointed out.

Johnny didn't reply, and they sat in silence. Both males were thinking about what the other said, and the truth of the words. After a moment, Squee looked over at Johnny.

He was contemplating putting his hand on Johnny's arm, just to show the maniac that he would be able to feel that anytime he touched someone. Squee decided against doing that, out of pure fear that the older one would kick him out. Squee looked back at the TV.

A moment later, Squee felt a surprising sensation on his arm. It was the feeling of someone's hand resting on it. Squee wasn't used to touch, that wasn't intended to be mean. He turned his rather big eyes to Johnny.

The man wasn't looking at him, he was once again looking past him. Squee could actually tell this time. Squee just lightly smiled and looked back at the television.

Mere seconds later, the hand was removed, and Squee's arm felt colder in an instant, as did Johnny's hand. Johnny could feel the eyes of the boy watching him, but he refused to look at them.

A sudden movement changed that. Johnny found Squee sitting right beside him. The teen took Johnny's hand and placed it back on his arm.

"I'll always live next door," Squee said. "You could always do this."

Johnny wanted to tear this kids throat out, but couldn't find himself able to, even if he had the tools in hand.

"You will move one day. You'll be gone," Johnny said.

Squee blinked. "I won't if you don't want me to," he replied, smiling.

Johnny's eyes widened. He hadn't heard a promise like that from anyone before. It made him feel rather good inside.

"Then you will not move, Squeegee, alright?" Johnny asked.

Squee nodded, unintentionally moving closer to Johnny, snuggling in with him on the couch. Overall, it was a rather strange night.

* * *

The ending kills my soul a little everytime I read it.  
But I don't have the heart to change it.  
I'll make it sad.

-Taryn


End file.
